A New Beginning
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and the wounded are being healed. However, Albus Dumbledore is unconscious and Minerva McGonagall refuses to leave his side. All alone with her thoughts, she comes to realize the importance of him in her life. But will he ever


_**A New Beginning**_

**Summary:** Voldemort has been defeated and the wounded are being healed. However, Albus Dumbledore is unconscious and Minerva McGonagall refuses to leave his side. All alone with her thoughts, she comes to realize the importance of him in her life. But will he ever learn how she feels?

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…we don't own them, we're merely playing with them.

The war was finally over and the casualty list was not as large as had been expected. For that, everyone in the wizarding world was thankful. Harry Potter had managed to defeat Lord Voldemort but the victory had not been an easy one. Dumbledore's Army had fought valiantly for the cause and thanks to them, the Ministry officials and Hogwarts staff had managed to keep the school much safer.

Poppy Pomfrey was busy in the hospital wing mending bones, administering potions, and performing healing spells on those under her watchful eye. Most of the patients in her care had only minor injuries and the more serious ones had been stabilized before being sent to St. Mungo's for further treatment. However, there was one patient in particular that had everyone worried.

Minerva McGonagall sat by the bedside of Albus Dumbledore. She was exhausted but she had managed to find more strength in these last few hours to stay awake and watch him. Minerva had refused to let Harry and Ron carry Dumbledore to the hospital wing. At her insistence, they had carefully levitated his lifeless body to his own chambers, where she had immediately started to perform her own healing charms. Poppy had been summoned but Minerva had already completed the required spells and now all they could do was wait. She had vowed not to leave his side in case he woke. They had been through so much together over the years and if needed, she would will him back to health. She was not going to lose him now…not when the brightest days were ahead of them. Trying not to think about the worst scenarios, Minerva quietly wet a cloth and began to wipe the dirt from his face and hands. He would feel much better once he was freshened up a bit, she was sure of it. To make him completely comfortable, she had taken the liberty of transfiguring his soiled clothes into crisp, clean pajamas in his favorite shade of vibrant purple.

Sitting alone in his bedchambers, Minerva lost all track of time. He looked so peaceful as he lay in the large bed. Streams of moonlight illuminated his weathered features but he still retained a youthful presence about him. The only thing missing from his face was the usual Dumbledore smile that was sorely missed in times like these. In her heart, she hoped he was resting comfortably and if he was dreaming, she hoped they were happy ones. She settled into the overstuffed chair, conjured a cup of Albus' soothing hot chocolate, which she almost never drank, and watched him sleep. Somehow, the chocolate seemed to soothe her own frayed nerves and apprehension.

She had never really studied his face and features before now. His intense gaze had always interrupted her. Now that he was deep in sleep, she was free to memorize every inch of his face at her leisure. It was marked by age but graced by youth. His facial features attempted to tell his true age but when he smiled, decades disappeared and he appeared so much younger than he actually was. For that, she had always teased him about being a child trapped in an old codger's body.

His long crooked nose also held a fascination for her. She had been by his side when Grindelwald had broken it in the heat of battle. By the time he was able to see a medi-witch, however, it had already set itself. Albus told her on more than one occasion that he felt it added character to his "ordinary" face and refused to have it repaired. She remembered numerous times where she had commented on his less than perfect nose and tapped the end of it in a playful way but he never took offense. In fact, he had often initiated jokes about it, but only around her.

As Albus slightly stirred in slumber she noticed he wasn't sleeping well. In an attempt to soothe him, she reached up and brushed the white hair from his forehead and allowed her fingers to sift through his soft locks. He seemed to relax at her touch and she let a faint smile grace her worried face. She couldn't help but notice the wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks, but that was to be expected. Behind them was a brilliant mind…one that could sense emotions, feelings, and even thoughts. Sometimes that was a bit disturbing, especially when directed at her. He had a way of always knowing her thoughts and sometimes he would answer questions she had only asked in her mind. But she also believed that he would never read her mind without her permission, thus leading her to the conclusion that they were connected on some special level. Now, she silently wondered if he could sense her presence, even in his sleep, and possibly tell what she was thinking.

Closed tightly in slumber were the windows into his soul. His astoundingly blue eyes were hidden behind the closed eyelids. She was so very thankful for that in her own way. All he ever needed to do was look at her and she would simply melt. It was as if he could see right through her and see things that she felt were her most secret thoughts. She took comfort in knowing that whatever her mood, he could sense it and was always there for her. His baby blue eyes could offer her so much more than words each time he looked at her. They told her of his innermost feelings, even when he did not verbalize them. In his eyes, she could read his mischief, his worries, his happiness, and even his laughter invaded the sparkling pools. But it was the twinkle that she loved most. When he was happy, truly happy, his eyes took on a life of their own and it was at those times that she could drown in his gaze.

Replacing her cocoa with tea and using his dressing gown as a blanket for her cold limbs, she slipped back into her thoughts as she continued her bedside vigil. Whispering another healing spell in the hopes of waking him, she instinctively reached over to lightly stroke his cheek and hair. His long, soft hair and beard covered the rest of his features. A strong chin and high cheekbones were buried beneath the silky strands of white, as were his ears.

Once, a very long time ago, she had seen Albus with a bare face and had been shocked at the difference his beard made. He had adorable dimples that only appeared when he smiled and his chin was very pronounced but it only enhanced his jaw line. But his ears were another story entirely. No matter how important or trivial the situation, she knew he was always ready to listen. In the past, she had come to him with all sorts of issues and he had always taken the time to really care about her problems. He offered good, sound advice but never in a condescending way. And at times, he seemed to hear things she didn't say and that helped too. He could listen to her words and read between the lines and the stern façade she portrayed for others and then quickly get to the heart of the matter. She had always mused that he listened not only with his ears but also with his head and heart, which made all the difference in the world to her.

Barely visible behind his whiskers were pink lips. She had always fantasized about kissing those lips ever since her days as a student. She was sure they would be as soft as a feather, as warm as a summer day, and without a doubt, sweeter than honey and as electric as a lemon drop. On more than one occasion, she had fallen asleep at night trying to imagine various scenarios where he would lean down and press his lips to hers. Other than the occasional friendly peck on the cheek or the back of her hand, she had never had the pleasure of testing any of her theories.

Silently, Minerva wished he would wake so that she could tell him the things in her heart and let him know how much she cared for him. Closing her eyes, she pictured him waking and what she would say when he did, if she could find the courage to share her deepest thoughts with him. As she played the scene over and over in her head she slipped off to sleep, snuggled safe and warm in the large robe that still held his wonderful scent. It was the familiar smell of peppermint and chocolate, of safety and comfort, of devotion and strength…of Albus Dumbledore.

Hours had passed and Minerva was still in the chair beside Albus' bed. He had regained consciousness over a half hour ago but was enjoying watching his Deputy Headmistress sleep. He couldn't help but notice she had used his dressing gown as a blanket and a faint smile covered his face. He had always wanted to tell her how he really felt, but was afraid his feeling would not be returned. If that were the case, he might lose her friendship forever and at the very least and awkwardness would invade their lives. And that was a risk he couldn't take. The cost was just too high. However, the sight of her wrapped in his robe was a memory he wanted to cherish for the rest of his days.

He studied her facial features and remarked of her attractiveness, as she had done earlier about him. Albus knew she was beautiful. He had first noticed her during her days as a student, but he was always careful to keep his distance. Both lives could have been ruined if anyone had discovered his true feelings and then of course, she might think him an old perverted man. Then, when she came to teach at Hogwarts, he was once again struck by her exquisite visage and her graceful presence. Over the years, they had become the closest of friends but silently he wished they could be more. The longer he stared at her relaxed face, the more he wanted to reach out and gently stroke her cheek. Just to know what her skin felt like under his fingertips would be wonderful. So, not being able to contain the impulse, he lifted his hand and gently let it glide across her rosy cheek and filter through the long tresses of hair that had been released from their usual bun.

Feeling a strange but welcoming sensation taking hold of her body, Minerva leaned into the touch and opened her green eyes. As they met the deep pools of blue that belonged to the man in the bed, her heart began to beat excitedly. He was awake and before she could process another thought, she had moved from the chair to sit on his bedside and scoop him into her arms. Inviting the gesture, Albus sat up and held Minerva as they both took pleasure in the new feelings emerging from the moment.

Still holding tightly to the woman in his arms, Albus began to speak. "My dear, what happened? I need to know where things stand in the wizarding world," he said with an eagerness in his raspy voice. Pulling back from his embrace, Minerva gently pushed the aging wizard back into the downy pillows and placed a thin finger to his lips and granted him one of her rare smiles.

"As long as you promise to remain quiet, I will tell you everything. However, you're still very weak and I will not have you running about before I feel you are completely well. Is that understood?" She tried to use her best 'professor' tone of voice but the merriment in her eyes told him that she didn't mean to sound so cold and scolding. Nodding his head in surrender, he waited for her to bring him up to speed on matters.

"First of all, I am happy to report that Lord Voldemort has finally been defeated. Yesterday's date will probably be celebrated in honor of you and Mr. Potter for years to come. As we speak, there are thousands of parties and feasts being held, more so than there was the first time he was removed from power. The difference this time is he's actually gone forever." Breathing a sigh of relief, Albus felt the weight of the world being lifted from his shoulders. For the first time in years, he felt as if there truly was a bright future ahead for their world.

"Secondly, you should be proud of Dumbledore's Army. Albus, they fought so bravely. I haven't seen that kind of dedication in decades. Each member of that elite group showed courage and skill beyond their years. They were able to cast spells that many wizards of advanced years would find difficult and none suffered major injuries." She stopped to let her words sink in slowly as she watched so many emotions flash in his eyes. "There were a few minor scrapes, burns, cuts, etc but nothing permanent. If it hadn't been for their efforts, I'm afraid the staff would've had a more difficult time fending off the death eaters and dementors." She closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory of those frightening moments on the battlefield and having to relive the most painful times in her life while fighting the dementors. "Oh Albus, those children were able to produce some powerful patronus spells. I am so proud of them, especially Potter, Weasley, and Granger. You would have been very impressed with their precision and skills."

Shooting her a questioning look, she read his thoughts and began to speak again. "Yes my dear," she said before realizing the term of endearment she had used, "they are all fine. In fact, we owe your life to those three. How much do you remember about last night?" She could tell that he was deep in thought and desperately trying to recall key moments from the previous day, so she sat quietly and waited for his answer.

"I remember the sounds of small battles everywhere and I remember us racing towards the Forbidden Forest. I distinctly remember telling Harry to stay close to us and if anything were to happen, he was to find the first professor and fight to the bitter end. The next thing I remember is seeing you hit with a spell and Ms. Granger aptly coming to your aid by hitting the death eater with a spell of her own." Here, he reached out and covered her hand with his and squeezed it tightly, betraying the frail appearance of his body now lying in the bed. "I had turned to help you but she had already cast her spell and was attending you. I'm so very sorry I wasn't able to protect you better." As he lowered his eyes to his hand that still covered hers, Minerva reached over and lifted his chin, causing him to also raise his eyes to meet hers.

"Albus, we were battling for our world, our lives, our very home. I could not ask you to do more than you did last night. When you and Harry reached the forest, you found Voldemort and immediately the three of you began to duel. Hermione, Ron and I slowly made our way to the edge of the forest and waited for the opportune moment to cast our own spells. Unfortunately, we never got the chance." Minerva stopped and tried to push away the feelings of panic and fear that had gripped her heart only a few short hours before as she watched Albus fight with the most evil wizard of their time. When she had regained her composure, she gave him a brief smile and a pat on the hand and continued.

"Between the two of you hurling various spells at him and him sending curses back at both of you, we were afraid something would go horribly wrong. It wasn't until he threw the worst of the unforgivable curses at Harry that the end came. About the time he uttered the last of the curse towards Harry, you muttered an ancient spell and the two collided in mid air. I've never seen anything like it," she told him as her eyes widened. "The two spells had you and Voldemort connected and time seemed to stop. It seemed as if everything around us went into slow motion and Harry was able to cast the final series of spells that rid us of his evil presence. However, the energy required to hold the connection must've taken its' toll on you because you've been unconscious ever since." Minerva took a deep breath and released it slowly as she watched Albus put the pieces together in his mind and coming to the conclusion that it was finally over. Their struggle for the side of light had ended and he had lived to see the end result…they both had.

Breathing easier than he had in years, a single tear fell from Albus' blue eyes. He had often wondered if he'd live to see the defeat of the dark lord and now he had. A soft hand came to rest on his flushed cheek, as Minerva lovingly wiped away his tear, letting her hand linger on his face as her long, slender fingers brushed his ear. Staring at the face she had memorized earlier, Minerva had something else to say before she lost her Gryffindor courage.

"Albus, last night when I saw you dueling with him, I was so very scared. I wasn't scared for myself but for you…for us. I realized last night how very much you mean to me, and how terrible I would feel if something happened. You would never know the truth about my feelings. I realize you may not feel the same way about me, but I will learn to live with that. However, I couldn't keep my feelings for you bottled inside another day. I…I love you," she whispered softly.

Reaching up to cup her lovely tear stained face in his own hands, Albus slowly drew her into a warm embrace. He could feel the tension leave her body as she allowed herself to truly relax for the first time in months. Turning her face to his, he placed a sweet, gentle kiss on her moist lips, salty from her tears. It started out as soft and tender but it evolved into something more passionate, more meaningful. Years of unspoken love were being revealed and the results were overwhelming. Breaking away to assess their situation, he drew her body closer to his and held her in his strong arms.

"Minerva, I have loved you since your seventh year at this school," he confessed. "I too was afraid my feelings would not be returned and have kept them hidden from you for too many years. I had always hoped you might one day feel the way I do and now that I am sure of your feelings, I want to keep you all to myself." He looked into her face and read every emotion in her eyes that mirrored the ones in his heart. "I want to hold you in my arms and protect you, to show you my love and feel your love for me. Please, stay with me."

Minerva had never heard a sweeter sentence uttered as tears fell unbidden from her emerald green eyes now clouded with hope and love. Stretching out beside him on the bed, Minerva rested her head on the chest of the man she loved beyond words. Wrapped in a tight but loving embrace, they both found comfort in knowing that their love was returned. The two spent the next several hours sharing warm, passionate kisses and tender cuddles before they each succumbed to sleep. And as they slept, holding each other tightly, the most wonderful dreams filled their heads…dreams of a new life together.

Silently opening the door to the chamber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were struck by the scene before them. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were holding each other in a loving embrace and both had the most peaceful expressions blanketing their faces. Slowly closing the door again, they made their way back down the staircase to inform Madame Pomfrey that the Headmaster and his Deputy Headmistress were indeed well. Harry couldn't quite describe his feelings but he felt sure that no matter what happened, things would never be the same again…especially for the two wonderful people upstairs.

**_Finite Incantatem_**


End file.
